1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to assembling devices, and particularly to an assembling device for assembling parts of a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
Every liquid crystal display requires an accompanying light source. In the case of a transmissive liquid crystal display or a transmissive-reflective liquid crystal display, the light source is typically a backlight module. When the light source is a backlight module, the liquid crystal display is operative to provide an image with uniform brightness. In such liquid crystal displays, the backlight module is one of the key components of the liquid crystal display
Typically, the backlight module includes a light guide plate and a reflecting panel attached on a surface of the light guide plate. When the reflecting panel is attached to the light guide plate during manufacturing, it can be difficult to accurately align the reflecting panel on the light guide plate. This may reduce the efficiency of assembly.
Therefore, what is needed is an assembling device that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.